She Will Be Loved
by moviesox
Summary: Kind of a songfic you just have to see. It's cased off of She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. mainly fax : Rated T because I think it should be rated T. No wings
1. Beauty queen of only 18

(Fang's POV)

Max is so pretty. I know people say that about everything, but with Max I really meant it. I've known her since kindergarten, and we're eighteen now, so it's been a long time. She is prettier than any actress or model. I remember when I met her in Mrs. Smith's class. I think Mrs. Smith is dead now. She was pretty old when we were in kindergarten.

_Fang was ready for his first day of school, ever. He wanted to see who was in his class, to see if Iggy was in his class, like he was in his preschool class. Only, he didn't like girls. Girls are gross. _

_ He walked into his classroom and heard crying. He looked and saw a girl laughing at a crying boy. He recognized the boy as Ari from his preschool class. He was mean. He walked over to the girl. "Hi," He said to the girl who was grinning. _

_ "Hi," She said back, "I'm Max. It's short for Maxine. But sometimes my little sister, Ella, calls me Maxi. She's only three," _

_ "I'm Fang. Actually, I'm Nick. But my mommy says I used to bite people so she called me Fang," He replied back, ignoring the crying boy. _

_ "Oh, they're going to be trouble," Fang heard his mom say to another lady. _

_ "Oh, yeah. Lot's of trouble," The lady said back to his mom. _

And he remembered when they were in first grade and they always got sent to the office together, and in second grade when Ari got beat up by Max, and in fourth grade, when Max got in a fight with Lissa because Lissa liked me, and in sixth grade when Max met Nudge and we ditched her to get away from all her talking, and in seventh grade when Max saw me kissing Lissa and Lissa came to school the next day with a broken arm, and in eighth grade when Max and I had to babysit Angel and Gazzy, and in tenth grade when we went to the museum and almost broke a statue, and when we ditched prom and went to a violent movie.

"Uh, Fang?" Max asked looking up. She was sad, I could tell.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something," I replied. Max was sad, I didn't know why. And it killed me. "Why so sad?" I asked.

"I don't know if Sam likes me or not. I mean, his friends swear he likes me, but he doesn't act like it," Max said sadly. Max has had problems with her self esteem ever since she saw Lissa kissing me in seventh grade.

"I don't know," I said, "He probably does," I don't actually know, but I'd do anything to make her happy. Is that bad? I mean I don't like her! Do I? No. No I don't. I. Am. Fang. I do not like girls. Especially girls who are Max.

"Ugh! I hope so," She said. "Anyways, I have to go," She said getting up.


	2. He was always there to help her

**He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else**

"FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG!" Max yelled when she came over to my apartment.

"What?" I asked. She just got dumped by Sam, now she's happy? How?

"Dylan. Asked. Me. Out," She said happily.

"He did?" I asked in fake excitement, "That's great!" I smirked down at her.

"I know! I'm soooooo happy! I wonder if Nudge will help me get ready. "She asked.

"Nudge is out of town," I replied remembering Nudge is with her friend Star somewhere.

"Dang. What about Ella or Angel? Anyways, I have to go. I'm sorry I didn't stay long," She apologized.

"S'okay. Iggy's comin' over anyways," I said, kind of quietly. I mean, she's going on a date with _Dylan_? That sucks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If you ignore me, you wont know about the time lapse!~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe she's on a date with Dylan," I yelled to Iggy.

"That jerk doesn't deserve her! He hasn't known her since we were freaking five! He didn't comfort her when that loser, Sam dumped her! Or when that Ratchet guy dumped her! That was me! Not him!" I yelled. Iggy grinned.

"You like her don't you?" Iggy asked.

"Me? Like Max, whaaaaaaa? Pfft, no! Why would I?" I said.

"Don't lie, Fang. Lying is for naughty boys," Iggy said.

"Fine. But how do I win her over?" I asked.

"Easy, call nudge," He smirked.

"Fang! Ohmigosh! It's so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooo much fun here! Guess what? Me and Star met these super hot boys! And we we're at the super fancy hotel with TWO mini fridges! Can you believe it? Two of them! And there's an indoor and outdoor pool! I haven't gone swimming yet 'cause I was changing into my swimsuit and I got my peri-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Nudge, I don't want to know about your girly problems. I need to find a way to win Max over. Any thoughts?" I asked.

"OHMIGOSH! You like Max? I knew it! Anyways, so once Star and her boyfriend were in a fight, so her boyfriend drove all the way to her house and waited for hours before she noticed him! And it was pouring down rain, too! But then after that they got in a fight because he cheated on her, but it was a sweet idea. I think you should do that! Max will totally love you if you do that! I heard she's on a date with Dylan! You should do it tonight. But it calls for rain. Oh well," She said before I hung up.

"I'm not doing that," I said to Iggy after I told him what Nudge said to do.

"Good. 'Cause if she rejects you, you'll have no dignity," He said.

"I'm not talking about dignity. Who gives a crap if she rejects me? I mean it's going to rain!" I said.

"Oh. Well, okay then…" He said.


	3. I drove for miles and miles

**Hey guys… or girls… I don't know… Sorry I haven't been updating. School. Homework. Dance. Gymnastics. You know, all that fun crap. I've had this typed up for a while on google docs. And, I've been on my iPod mostly so that's why I haven't updated. If you know how to get the typing from your iPod touch onto Fanfiction, please tell me!**

**~Samm~~**

**I DROVE FOR MILES AND MILES AND WOUND UP AT YOUR DOOR I'VE HAD YOU SO MANY TIMES BUT SOMEHOW I WANT MORE**

Iggy left after a while, leaving me and my pissed off self alone. Well, hell to the lonesomeness, I'm going for a drive. I grabbed my keys, phone, and sunglasses and hopped into my car.

I turned the radio on."I THROW MY HANDS UP AND PLAY MY SONG AND THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY!" I automatically turned it off.

"I hate you, Miley Cyrus!" I yelled at the radio as I took off.

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was going somewhere. It was about seven, and it started pouring. I bet max was on her date now. With that Dylan piece of crap.

It was really raining. I turned up the radio and changed it to non-stupid music. Which didn't help anything. Max was my best friend and she cannot go on with that loser!

I pulled into the driveway of whoever's house and got out of the car and sat on the sidewalk in front of their house.

Was this stalkerish? I mean, it's not like I'm going all twilight and watching Max sleep, and this isn't even her house! Right? Oh god... I think this is Max's house! Something told me to stay. Yeah, so i'm standing there in the pouring rain. I'm probably going to get hypothermia and die. Just because Max went on a date with Dylan. So honestly, if I die, it is Dylan's fault for asking Max out. So ha! Then I remembered something.

~~~~~Flashback. WHOOOSH~~~~~~~ Go back to when they were twelve~~~~~~~

"Yo, Max!" Fang yelled getting his best friend's attention.

"What the heck do you want?" Max yelled back, probably having one of her moments.

" SO you know how Lissa likes me?" He asked.

"That awkward redhead?" She asked back.

"Yeah. I have an idea... Well, Iggy gave it to me," Fang said back.

"Uh oh. You know that Iggy has been... Uh... mentally disturbed!" Max yelled, "And he's blind so..."

"That doesn't have to do with anything because he doesn't even act blind! And don't be hatin' on the Igmister! He says that we should pretend to go out to throw her off my trail," Fang explained to Max as her face flushed.

"Um... I- i don't know... What if you... um... tried um... something else?" Max said looking away.

"Um... I guess so..." Fang said feeling a bit awkward.

"Well... Um... I have to go uh, watch Ella and um... Angel and Gazzy N-nudge is coming over," She stuttered out grabbing her stuff and quickly leaving.

What if it was another one of those moments when she came home? Like those moments were you wish you could go die or re live that moment and not be stupid?

I've been around her so many times where I could have made a move! If I did, we wouldn't be in this situation right now! We've been best friends forever and now I want to be more than friends? That's wrong in fifty bajillion different ways. I mean, what if it ends badly? But what if it doesn't? For all I know, eventually we could be riding off into the sunset with her dog, Total and my dog, Akila! But also, it could end up that she dumps me or I dump her and she hates me forever and kills herself or marries that Dylan guy, get's in a divorce, and then get's back with him! Okay, you have to admit, that was pretty dang creative.

I didn't notice but I was totally drenched with rain now. "What the hell are you doing, you dumbass?" Max's voice ripped through my thoughts and I knew she did not like what she saw.


	4. I don't mind spending every day P1

**I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain.**

"I-I wanted to see you," I said, knowing that Max will probably kick my butt.

"Fang, Fang, Fang…" She said, "You know I keep the spare key under the door mat," Of course, I didn't have an answer to that. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Oh…" I said simply.

"Well, get inside!" She yelled, half dragging me inside. She slammed the door and I sat on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and I could hear the water boiling.

"No… Max. Let me do it," I said. Knowing Max, she will probably burn the house down.

"No. You keep your butt on the couch," Max yelled at me. The water started boiling more and when the soup was done she brought it to me.

"Not burned this time. Good," I said, only half joking.

"Okay, spit it out," Max said.

"The noodles?" I asked.

"No. Why did you come here? In the rain. You could have called or gone inside!" Max yelled back, standing in front of me.

"I don't mind," I answered, hopefully saving me from a butt kicking. "I wouldn't mind having to wait outside your house in the pouring rain every day,"

"That was a mouthful," Max said quietly. And then, like a random burst of confidence, I knew just what to do and say.

"Max, I came because I didn't like that you were on a date with Dylan," I said.

"What? We've been best friends for _years, _Fang. Dylan's not going to change that," Max said, sitting next to me on the couch. She had a good point.

"I know, Max. You have had multiple boyfriends and I've never cared. It's different now," I replied, quietly.

"What are you saying…" She half asked.

"I haven't minded before. But suddenly, today, I minded," I said.

"Oh," Max replied. "Do you need to stay the night?" She asked, looking away.

"Don't change the subject-"

"Just… Um… You know where the guest room is… Just… Goodnight," Max said, quickly going upstairs.


	5. I don't mind spending every day P2

**I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain part 2**

Max POV

What was Fang trying to say? God he liked me. I closed the door to my room and buried my head in my pillow. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," I said into my pillow. He can't like me. It would screw up my life. Okay, maybe not, but still!

I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I was lying in my bed when there was a knock on my door. I turned my light on and opened the door to see Fang with slightly damp hair in front of me. "Max…" He started. "I know you like Dylan but-" I cut him off.

"Fang… Just… No," I said.

"Let me finish," He said. "I don't think he's right for you,"

"Since when are you Mr. Matchmaker?" I muttered.

"Since things changed, Max," He said. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he have said that years ago? I shrugged.

"Come on, Max. He's not right for you," He said trying to prove a point.

"You don't know that," I said quietly.

"I _know _him. He's a _player_," Fang replied.

"No he's not," I said. Even though, I knew it was true. He had a ton of other girlfriends before me. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away.

"FANG!" I yelled, punching him in the stomach. "What the hell?"

"I needed to prove to you he was wrong for you!" Fang yelled back.

"Get. Out," I said tensely. He stood there. I pushed him. "Get out of my room, Fang!" Then he shot me _that look_. You know, the one where it makes you feel guilty for saying something. To make it worse, his eyes looked like they were tearing up. "Cut it out, Fang," I said, knowing it was an act. He just kept looking at me. "Fine," I said, "You want to stay? Be a creep and stay," I flicked the lights off and I went back to my bed.

I didn't hear him leave that night, but when I woke up, he was sleeping on the couch.

**A/N**

** Me: Hey, I know this wasn't the best chapter but I looked at it and I was like "Oh my Iggy! I only put part one up!"**

** Iggy: *Pops in* Oh my Iggy?**

** Me: Hehehe. I told everyone you exist. Anywho-That is a weird word- I'm going to try to work on the next part soon! :D (smiles!)**


	6. Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

**Look For the Girl With the Broken Smile Ask Her If She Wants To Stay a While**

I was watching T.V. when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. I saw Max in a black sweatshirt holding up my wallet. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't look the same. "Forgot something?" She asked.

"I forgot about that." I said, snatching it from her hands. I looked in to see there was still fifty dollars in there, but my card was missing. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow. "Ahem?"

"Fine." She grabbed my card from her back pocket and handed it to me. She smiled that same broken smile as before.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah…" She said turning away. I knew she was thinking about last night.

"Hey, about last night-"

"No, Fang. Just forget about it." She said. I waved for her to come in. She walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked. God that sounded really cheesy.

"How does it feel to want?" Max asked, crossing her arms.

"Bad." I said. Since when Was I so upfront with my feelings? I started to wonder if Iggy had me hopped up on some new drug.

"So you got rejected?" Iggy asked coming over. I nodded. "I told you. You just damaged your dignity."

"Shut up, Ig." I said.

"Hey," He leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, "If I could give you some of my luck, I would." His chair tipped backwards.

"No. I think I'm fine without that luck." I said. "Wait… What luck?"

"I got a girlfriend." He said, getting back up and sitting in his chair.

"Seriously? Who would date you?" I asked.

"Ella Martinez." He said, making a face like he was cool.

"Dude, you look like an effed up cat and she's sixteen." I said. "Max won't be happy about that."

"Too bad. She's pretty and nice." He said. I widened my eyes at him.

"Pretty? I've never heard you call a girl anything but ugly or hot." I said.

"Well… I've changed into a _man_!" He puffed up his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I just rolled my eyes." I said.

**I haven't died! This story hasn't died either! I finished Nevermore and decided I should continue this story. I know this is not the best Chapter but I felt like I needed some Eggy in there and that Iggy needed some Iggyish moments. So yeah. I'll try to remember to update this. If you think it's been too long, remind me through reviews. **


	7. Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door

**A/N: I'm skipping to the verse. Wait and see why (:**

**Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door. I wanna make you feel beautiful. **

Max

I sat on my bed, thinking about Fang. _Why am I even thinking about him? _I thought, _He's like a brother. That's all, right? _I shook that thought out of my head and stood up. I knew Dylan would be here soon. As if it was jinxed, my phone buzzed and it was Dylan.

"Hey, can't come tonight." He said. I sighed.

"You've cancelled every time I've asked you to come over. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, um. Nothing." He sounded nervous.

"Dylan, I know when guys are hiding something. I've been best friends with them my whole life. Now tell me what the hell is up." I said. I didn't want him to be hiding something. Not after Sam.

"If you're not going to trust me, I'm not sure I want to be your boyfriend." He said. I groaned.

"Come on, Dyl. Please tell me?" I asked.

"No. I just… Can't. Max, just uh, don't call back." He said.

"Wait, you can't just tell me not to call back. It's been a week. What happened?" I asked.

"I can't have a girlfriend who doesn't trust me." He said. It finally hit me what he was sating.

"Don't take it personally. I don't trust a lot of people. With the exception of…" I trailed off as the thought of Fang was dragged back into my mind

"Yeah, with the exception of Fang. I get it. Go hang out with him. I'll find someone else." He said.

"But I don't want to. Fang has… Changed." I said. He clicked his tongue.

"I know what happened between you guys." He said.

"What do… Oh. How?" I asked. I realized he knew that Fang kissed me. I bit my cheek to keep my tears in. No. I am Maxine (Maximum, in my mind) Ride. I. Do. Not. Cry. That had been a hard promise to keep lately.

"I saw him waiting outside of your house when I dropped you off. I know you guys have a thing for each other." He said.

"No we don't. I-" I cut myself off. "It's not like that." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yes it is. Just… Bye, Max." He said hanging up. I sat there stunned, phone to my ear. He thought I didn't trust him. He thought I liked Fang. That was when a rock flew through my open window. I peeked my head out to see Fang.

"What if the window was closed, huh? I think you'd break it." I yelled angrily. He shrugged. "Use the freaking door!"

"It was locked!" He yelled back. I pressed my lips together.

"Haven't you done enough, Fang? Can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed at him.

"What happened?" He asked. I shook my head and took a breath.

"Nothing. Go away." I said. I knew he'd understand, but when he looked up at me with confusion, I lost it. "Gee, Fang. I thought you knew me!" It was hard to see him in the dark, but I knew he was there. I looked closer and saw he wasn't. I heard a cough and jumped. I turned to see him standing behind me. "Stop doing that!"

"Coughing?" He asked with a smug, Fangish look on his face. I sighed and slammed my back against the wall. "Don't beat yourself up. Just because Dylan dumped you, doesn't mean you're not…" He paused.

"Not what?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing." He said. _Great,_ I thought, _He doesn't even want to tell me. How could I screw up more? _

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. I held back the tears and took a deep breath.

"Max…" He said, coming closer. "You're not nothing."

"Not nothing." I repeated. "What type of description is that?"

"I want to make you feel like something." He said. I shook my head.

"Fang, you're making this really hard. Go. I just need some… Alone time." I said. He nodded and left my room. I soon regretted having him leave. He was the one keeping my mind off of him, even if that doesn't make any sense. He drives me crazy, but it keeps my mind off the good side of him. I wouldn't let myself think of him like that. _Brother. Fang is like a brother. _I understood that, but the 'like' part of that is the part that got me every time.

**A/N: I hope this is better than the one before. I'm planning the next chapter. There's going to be a lot more Fax later on. I'm still working on making them longer. Starting to get better (Yay!)**


End file.
